


Lovy Dovy

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A future one-shot form the 'Little Things' story.</p><p>“She’s been hanging out with that boy a lot, I don’t think I like him.” Adam says sipping on his afternoon coffee and spying on his blond haired beautiful daughter, who was sitting outside by the pool with a class mate, a long, black haired, tall, guitar playing and seducing class mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovy Dovy

“She’s been hanging out with that boy a lot, I don’t think I like him.” Adam says sipping on his afternoon coffee and spying on his blond haired beautiful daughter, who was sitting outside by the pool with a class mate, a long, black haired, tall, guitar playing class mate.

 

“Adam, she’s thirteen.” Sauli says and he comes behind him chuckling. “Of course she’s interested in boys, but he seems like a sweet guy.”

 

“She’s still my baby! And she’s far too young to date, she’s still in school! I never dated while I was in school, I waited until I was twenty one to lose my virginity!” Adam says frowning at the idea of that guy even laying a finger of his precious girl.

 

“Yeah, and what did you do after that? You became a drag wild child, hosting orgies and dating guys who crushed your heart because you didn’t know any better.” Sauli arguments and Adam almost wants to whine in defeat. “I’m her father too, Adam. And I know how you just want to rip that guy’s balls out just to make sure he never tries anything, but it’s best to leave her experience life a bit, you remember how it is to crush on someone, she gets all giggly and excited every time she talks about him and it just makes my heart swell up.” Sauli kisses Adam’s cheek, stubbly beard brushing across his lips. Adam pulled Sauli in his lap and kissed him properly.

 

“I crush on you every day, so yeah, I know how it is. ‘Guess there’s no helping it, she’s a teenager now and even though I swore I’d get a gun for the day she gets her first boyfriend, I’m glad to see she turned out to be a normal, nice, attractive, beautiful and popular girl.” He says unable to stop the smile, it was everything he wanted to be in high school.

 

“Yeah, I think we did good.” Sauli smiles back at him.

 

“Mr. Lambert, Mr. Koskinen?” Cody asks nervously to get their attention as he and Selina walk into the room, their fingers were slightly touching. “I know this is a bit sudden, but may I—umm take Selina to the movies tomorrow night?” Selina looked immediately at Adam, begging him for permission, knowing he would be the first to object and possibly throw Cody out, and she wasn’t wrong to think so, Adam was wide eyed, dumb folded, quite ready to show Cody the door, or the window. But then he received an elbow in the ribs from Sauli, as to remind him of their earlier conversation. Adam sighs and gives in.

 

“As long as it’s a PG movie and it ends before seven… and I’m driving you!” He barely gets to finish as Selina jumps into his arm, whispering ‘thank you’s into his ear.

 

“Yes!” She says happily and then kisses Sauli’s cheek, as they exchange a secret wink. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to walk Cody out.” And they both leave the room giggling.

 

“See? That wasn’t so bad?” Sauli says crawling back into his husband’s lap, smiling into another kiss.

 

Adam sighs deeply, resting his head on Sauli’s shoulder. “Yeah, but maybe we could rip his balls… just to make sure.” They end up laughing loudly as they start preparing dinner.

 

***

 

“I don’t think your dad likes me too much.” Cody says as they both walk down the street.

 

“If you’re talking about Adam, yeah, he hates you and so does Sauli, he’s just better at hiding it.” Selina laughs at Cody’s overacting shocked and worried expression. “But don’t worry; they both love me too much to break us up. And maybe with time they’ll get to trust you too.” She says and he stops walking at the corner of the street.

 

“Well then, I’ll have to start earning their trust, so you better head back before they worry.” He smiles at her, getting ready to hop on his bike. It took guts to ask her dads for that permission, but she’s the most beautiful girl he has ever seen and she was always so nice to him, even when other kids made fun of him.

 

“Thank you, Cody.” She says shyly and lifts up on her toes to give him a small and short kiss on the lips, then turns around and runs back home. Cody remains stiff, touching his lips as his bike fell next to him. He just got his first kiss from the prettiest girl in school.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing this. Little Things is ending (still working on the last chap, its a wedding and a wedding night ;) so it's gonna be long)


End file.
